San Francisco
by Dingo
Summary: First in Like Romantic Verses series Hunter has a surprise for Cam. A trip. A trip to San Francisco, to be precise. :: slash, Huntam. Or Canter. What's the little code for Hunter and Cam? ::


Disclaimer: Hunter and Cam don't belong to me. Neither does anyone else I may happen to mention in this fic. It is all from my slightly twisted but overall fluff-making mind, and I don't make any money – and if I did, it'd all be spent on bouquets for happy couples.

Title: San Francisco

Author: Dingo

Summary: Hunter has a surprise for Cam. A trip. A trip to San Francisco, to be precise.

Notes: I swore up and down I'd do some kind of fic like this. For some reason I expected it to be an Adam/Rocky. Oh well. Hunter/Cam=Adam/Rocky and all that. Oh, and I just realised, there's slash in here. Whoops. Sorry. Forgot to mention it.

  
  
   "You want to go to San Francisco?"

   Cam continued typing, but let himself glance at the reflection Hunter made in the screen. "Huh?"

   "San Francisco. I hear it's nice this time of year."

   Cam raised an eyebrow. "Actually it's been raining on and off all week."

   "San Francisco is still pretty nice, I bet," Hunter shrugged.

   "What's the sudden fascination, Hunter?" Cam asked, going back to his work. He frowned at the screen. Okay, so if the bike systems were damaged, theoretically the front lasers wouldn't work – but they did. So they left either a problem with the rider or a –

   "I just wanted to be somewhere with you," Hunter said, quietly as if he was afraid of being overheard. Probably a good thing, Cam mused. Sensei was around there somewhere.

   "You're somewhere with me now, Hunt," he pointed out.

   Hunter sighed, before dropping his chin to the top of Cam's head. He gave a mournful look into the monitor, which Cam studiously ignored. "Somewhere _alone_."

   "We're relatively alone here, Hunter."

   "But Sensei could come in at any second, and you know Shane or Dustin'd come in just to ruin the moment…" Hunter swung Cam's chair around – a move he hated – and pinned him with a sad stare. "I just want some quality time," he sniffed, batting his eyes gently.

   Yeah. As if that'd work.

   "Hunter, I haven't got any time for this-" Cam cut himself off. He started shaking his head. "No, no…don't bring out the puppy eyes!" he complained, frowning as Hunter glared at him through his eyelashes. 

   Hunter grinned slightly before pressing his bottom lip out a little further. "Please, Cammie?" he wheedled.

   Cam groaned, dropping his head. "Fine. But put that thing back or someone might bite it," he warned, tapping Hunter's bottom lip. Hunter grinned victoriously, standing up and holding out a hand to help Cam up.

   The Samurai Ranger got up himself, scowling. "And don't call me Cammie," he snapped.

   Hunter waved it away impatiently and grabbed Cam's hand.

   Realizing he was being dragged to the exit of Ninja Ops, Cam dug in his heels. "Now? What are you, nuts? I've got work to do!"

   Hunter grinned, punching a few buttons on the keyboard he was passing. "CyberCam!" he called.

   The hologram materialized in Cam's normal chair, and calmly watched as Hunter attempted to kidnap Cam.

   "Help me!" Cam ordered, frantically grabbing for any nailed-down furniture.

   His man-made counterpart just waved smugly as he was forcibly removed from Ninja Ops. "Have fun, dudes!" he heard CyberCam call as he passed through the portal onto the waterfall.

   "Have fun, my ass," he grumbled, grudgingly walking on the water alongside Hunter.

  
  
   Hunter bit his lip in a rare display of nervousness. It didn't help much. He was still nervous as hell, and to cap it all off, the lump is his pocket was slowly burning a hole in his sanity.

   He and Cam had streaked to San Francisco – although not that ethical, he was fairly sure that once they'd returned he could clear it with Sensei. This was worth a hundred pushups. A hundred times a hundred pushups. Or at least he hoped it would be.

   Currently the were on the roof of a building, and staring down at the City Hall. Cam squinted slightly as the late fog misted up his glasses. "What's everyone doing?" he asked, noticing many people sitting in a line, waving umbrellas or sheets marking individual places.

   Hunter drew in a deep breath, steeling his expression but doing nothing for the butterflies in his stomach. He nonchalantly slung an arm around Cam's shoulders. As expected, Cam glared at him first before pointedly looking at Hunter's hand, hanging over his shoulder and lightly tapping out a rhythm. "What's the big…" he started.

   Here goes, Hunter thought. Cam drew Hunter's arms back over his shoulders, but still held his hand out for inspection in the faint moonlight. A faint glitter was enough to assure Hunter that Cam couldn't miss the little 'surprise' on his hand.

   Cam swallowed. Hunter's request to come to San Francisco, the latest news reports…everything suddenly added up. "What's this?" he questioned, his voice having an unexpected quiver in the middle of it.

   Hunter cleared his throat. "I figured…I mean, I wanted to ask you something." He fumbled around in his pocket, a move which drew Cam's attention from Hunter's fingers to his jeans pocket.

   Hunter grabbed Cam's other hand, holding them both as he attempted to flick open the little box he had retrieved. "I'm not good with romantic stuff, you know…so I'll just ask; Cameron Watanabe, will you marry me?"

   Cam watched as Hunter slipped a gold band on his finger, and to his horror a tear slipped out.

   Hunter glanced up, and after a few moments started getting worried. "Cam? You're starting to scare me, babe," he said, concerned. "Say something."

   "Don't call me babe," Cam managed, still staring at the ring on his hand, a gold band with a single small diamond in the centre. He moved slightly, and suddenly noticed faint markings on the band. He brought it up closer, and saw an eight-pointed star and a branch-like shape he recognised from Hunter's uniform. He glanced up and stared into Hunter's worried, yet hopeful eyes.

   "So…" Hunter prompted.

   "I haven't said yes, have I?" Cam asked suddenly, feeling like slapping himself on the forehead. "Yes! Yes! Oh God yes!"

   A matter of hours later Cam and Hunter were both back at Ninja Ops, both grinning for no apparent reason. No one noticed the swollen state of their lips, or the faint crinkling of paper in their pockets. Both hugged the secret to themselves, sharing secret smiles and patting copies of marriage certificates to remind themselves that this was real.

  
  
Dedicated to the hundreds of happy same-sex couples married in San Francisco – as I have nothing else to give, I send my best wishes for happy and loving futures for you all.


End file.
